1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head including a flow path member in which a flow path through which a liquid flows is formed and a liquid ejecting apparatus including the flow path member.
2. Related Art
A liquid ejecting apparatus which is represented by an ink jet type recording apparatus such as an ink jet type printer or plotter includes a liquid ejecting head that can eject a liquid such as ink stored in a cartridge, a tank, or the like. This liquid ejecting head includes a plurality of head main bodies which eject the liquid, and a flow path member that holds the head main body, and includes a flow path for ink which is supplied to the head main body.
In the flow path member, a portion of a filter chamber is used as an air bubble chamber for storing air bubbles. In addition, the invention has been proposed in which, for example, a shape of a filter 33 in which an air bubble chamber 95 is provided on the upper side in the vertical direction is formed to correspond to a shape of a meniscus of the ink which is introduced to the air bubble chamber 95 from the upper stream, and thus the contact with the meniscus and the filter 33 is allowed to be delayed, thereby lengthening maintenance intervals without increasing the capacity of the air bubble chamber 95 (refer to JP-A-2013-129060).
In the above-described JP-A-2013-129060, the miniaturization of a printing object medium used in the flow path member in a transporting direction is not examined, and the demand for increasing a capacity of an air bubble chamber as much as possible in the miniaturized flow path member in the transporting direction has also not been examined.
In addition, there is a problem in that a large amount of air bubbles may clog the filter depending on the variation of a liquid consumption amount in a filter chamber; however, the examination of arrangement of a flow path which is not affected even in a case where such a variation of the liquid consumption amount is generated in the filter chamber was not performed.
Meanwhile, the above-described demand is required to be examined regarding not only for an ink jet type recording apparatus, but also a liquid ejecting apparatus ejecting a liquid other than ink in the same manner.